Mega Man Volnutt
Mega Man Volnutt is the protagonist of the Mega Man Legends series and another successor to the original Mega Man Mega Man. Background Thousands of years into the Classic timeline, after years of endless strife, the world was mysteriously covered in an endless ocean of water. Only the areas with the highest altitude remained as islands over the endless sea. When the famous digger family of Roll and Barrell Caskett discovered the body of a mysterious blue robot, they took him in as one of their own and began to explore ruins left after the cataclysmic flood in an attempt to find the rumored Mother Lode, the ultimate treasure, as well as the whereabouts of Roll’s parents. Much later, the newly named Volnutt was discovered to truly be known as Mega Man Trigger, who lived as a Purifier Unit on the artificial moon known as Elysium. There, Volnutt served the Master, one of the original humans who had been alive for thousands of years. After requesting Volnutt to see Terra with him, the planet Elysium orbited, the Master realized that the Carbons who lived there, although mortal, lived happy lives through strife and hardship. The Master requested that Trigger eliminate all genetic data of the original humans on Elysium to leave all of the sterile world of Elysium to rot, and to let Volnutt live a happier life amongst the Carbons. Sera, the Mother Unit, was jealous of the close relationship between the Master and Trigger, and could not understand why the two were happy. Sera pursued Trigger in fear of him being defective, while Yuna, the Mother Unit who governs the planet of Terra, took a neutral stance towards Trigger. Frustrated with Yuna, Sera traveled to Terra and fought both Yuna and Trigger to a standstill. Volnutt and Sera had almost perished in the battle, so Yuna took the opportunity to seal the two away on separate parts of Terra. Fortunately, Volnutt entrusted his memories to Data the Monkey, a long time friend of his. When Volnutt was unearthed, the treks through Ruins alongside the Casketts would allow Volnutt to rediscover his past and save what was left of the world from the remaining Units who governed their respective systems, intent on destroying all Carbon life on them. Powers & Abilities Equipment *'Mega Buster: '''Volnutt’s main weapon. While it can’t shoot off Charge Shots like other Mega Men, it has a rapid-fire feature. *'Special Weapons: Powerful weapons created by Roll Caskett that are attached to Volnutt’s right arm. While strong, he can only carry one at a time, and relies on Roll to change them out **'Active Buster: '''A heavy duty arm attachment that fires homing missiles and is one of Volnutt’s most powerful weapons. **'Aqua Buster: 'A fire extinguisher with no combat use whatsoever. It has infinite ammo, though. **'Blade Arm: 'A modified Z-Saber made ideally for close combat. While it lacks range, it is more powerful than other weapons are. **'Buster Cannon: 'A powerful cannon with a decent range. Cannot be fired while moving. **'Crusher: 'Hand-thrown electromagnetic pulse bombs. Extremely powerful. **'Drill Arm: 'A weapon useful for digging. Short-ranged, but can take down weak walls. Very powerful in combat, but impractical. **'Grand Grenade: 'Grenades capable of taking down walls. **'Grenade Arm: 'A weapon similar to the Reflector Arm. Launches bouncing explosives that explode on contact. **'Ground Crawler: 'A weapon that deploys a probe that travels along the ground until it touches an enemy, then explodes on contact. **'Homing Missile: 'A weapon similar to the Active Buster that fires homing missiles. **'Hunter Seeker: 'A weapon that launches a probe that attacks targets Volnutt is locked on to. **'Hyper Shell: 'An arm cannon that launches explosive shells, but cannot be used while in motion. **'Machine Buster: 'A high-powered machine gun similar to the Machine Gun Arm. **'Machine Gun Arm: 'A machine gun with a high rate of fire and quick reload times. **'Powered Buster: 'A powerful arm cannon with low range and ammo that can take down walls. **'Reflector Arm: 'A weapon that fires bouncing explosives that rebound and reflect off walls. **'Shield Arm: 'A defensive special weapon that creates a shield around Volnutt. **'Shining Laser: 'A remodeled X-Buster, and easily Volnutt’s most powerful weapon. **'Splash Arm: 'Mines Mega Man can set that are somewhat powerful, but can be set off if he lands on them. **'Spread Buster: 'A weapon that scatters several explosives at enemies. **'Vacuum Arm: ' A power-up that allows Volnutt to retrieve items from faraway distances. *'Head and Body Parts: '''Equipment attached to Volnutt’s head and body. ** '''Padded Helmet: Forces Volnutt into a roll after being hit several times. ** Snipe Scope SP: Raises the lock-on stat significantly. ** Guard Scope SP: Raises the lock-on stat, and also reduces knockback. ** Kevlar Armor Ω: A jacket that significantly reduces damage and also stops knockback. *'Foot Parts:' Equipment attached to Volnutt’s feet. ** Jet Skates: Skates that allow Volnutt to move at high speeds. ** Hydrojets: Skates that allow high speed movement underwater. ** Asbestos Shoes: Shoes that stop damage from high heat or cold. ** Cleated Shoes: Cleats that allow Volnutt to move on ice without slipping. ** Hover Shoes: Prevents numbness effects when walking on electric floors. ** Jump Shoes: Shoes powered by springs that allow for high jumping, up several stories. ** Dash Shoes SP: Combines the Jet Skate and Jump Shoe effects. ** Safety Shoes: Combines the Asbestos and Hover shoe effects. *'Miscellaneous Parts and Items: '''A list of useful upgrades that Volnutt has received. ** '''Life Parts:' An upgrade that increases Volnutt’s life gauge. ** Flame Barrier: Immediately puts out fires set on Volnutt. ** Light Barrier: Protects Volnutt from electric attacks. Stops special damage from paralysis. ** Rebreather: Allows underwater breathing. ** Energy Canteen: A canteen that heals damage done to Volnutt. Can be refilled. ** Medicine Bottle: A bottle that heals special damage done to Volnutt. Can be refilled. ** Shield Repair: An on-hand repair that fixes damaged Life Shields. ** Energy Cartridge: Restores weapon energy. ** Super Cartridge: The same as the Energy Cartridge, but to a greater effect. ** Hyper Cartridge: Fully restores weapon energy. ** Chameleon Net: Allows Volnutt to become invisible. ** Defensive Shield: Makes Volnutt invulnerable temporarily. Feats Strength *Capable of lifting boulders and other large objects with his standard Lifter arm *Possesses superior weaponry to a lot of his era at the time, and as such should be superior to small refractors in energy output **When the world was in danger of a second ice age because of a severe volcanic eruption, Tron stated that any refractor could act as a fuse for the massive amount of energy the volcano would release **Refractors also have the energy to create more refractors via mass-energy conversion *Fought Mega Man Juno and completely destroyed his body, and then fought him in an even bigger body *Defeated a Reaverbot, who created a thirty year long storm on Forbidden Island *Fought Sera to a standstill thousands of years ago, then later defeated her after becoming Mega Man Volnutt *Capable of knocking out Servbots, who are easily strong enough to take punishment from machines on Tron’s level and keep going *Stronger than Denise Marmalade, who can lift and throw a Gustaff tank over her shoulder *Destroyed the Gesselschaft completely, which not even the Colossus could do *Easily obliterates military tanks. Speed *Outpaced projectiles that can catch up to the Flutter, which can easily traverse 100 miles in seconds *Outran sonar attacks from a fish-like Reaverbot *Easily avoids missiles and rockets from the Bonnes *The Vacuum Arm can retrieve items from another side of a room hundreds of meters wide in about a second when fully upgraded *The Shining Laser, easily Volnutt’s best and fastest weapon, matches the properties of a light-based laser *Dodged Mach 33 meteors. Durability *Took hits from Sera, causing a stalemate, but nearly died in the process *Has taken hits from Reaverbots more powerful than Tron, whose mechs can destroy buildings without a trace and fight the Colossus **The Colossus should be superior to a superweapon from Glyde, which could destroy an entire city *Fought with the technology of the Ancients, which could cause small tremors across islands *Tougher than Tron, who can survive her machines completely blowing up without a trace *Took hits from Teisel Bonne’s machines, who threatened to pulverize an entire town if Volnutt did not show up *Survived a large explosion courtesy of Geetz *Instigated a mech explosion worth 34.2 tons of TNT. *Withstood electrical torture from Juno *Survived a meteor impact worth 38 tons of TNT. Skill * Stopped the Bonnes numerous times and became respected throughout Kattelox Island * Saved the world from an ice age caused by an eruption from Ancient tech * Fought the Mother Unit Sera to a standstill, then later defeated her and convinced her to help the Carbons * Explored many ruins and obtained their treasures * Went to Forbidden Island and solved its mysteries, despite being too treacherous for almost any explorer to come out alive for thirty years * Uncovered the mystery behind the Main Gate of Kattelox Island Weaknesses *Reliant on Roll for spotting, as well as switching weapons. *He is only able to hold one weapon at a time, so he is codependent with Roll for that reason. *Water significantly slows down his speed. *Often known for being naïve or gullible. *Many of his weapons, items, and canteens are one time use or have rather strict ammunition or uses. *Some skilled and powerful enemies are also capable of seeing through his Chameleon Net for example, thus rendering it useless. Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom